rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Red vs. Blue: MIA
MIA That's the official name, Maxi series is just what kind of series it is. The page name needs to be changed to reflect that. Also it should now be added to the box on the main page and the one featured at the bottom of each season/series- 12:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You're right, the pg shall be renamed and added to the main pg. Waypoint isn't working for me right now though. But the pg you created will still be deleted. Oo7nightfire 12:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Prediction #Wait a minite. Grif kidnapped? RT celebrating Halo: Annivesary, the ORIGINAL STORY '''with the '''ORIGINAL PROBLEM? '''Don't you see? Grif was kidnapped by O'mally. It all makes sense now. Also, Burnie said we would be seeing some places we haven't before, which is O'mally's base. Of course I could be wrong, but this is a likely theory, right? LaserFaceChurch 23:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) #I say Grif kidnapped himself. Western Gen 21:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) New Episode mia ep 2 is up 11/19/11 Care to provide a link? Oo7nightfire 20:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) MIA Download How can people get an HQ download of these episodes? I don't have an account at Waypoint, because I don't have an Xbox...(However I am still a big fan of this series). I'm trying to have every RvB downloaded in HQ, but I can't get these... I need a direct download to the MIA episodes, not it uploaded to Youtube or anything because that lowers the quality. If anyone DOES have an HQ episode saved, maybe try uploading it to Mediafire or someplace like that? Thank you to anyone who helped. And you're not just helping me, you're also helping the community. =D ... They aren't downloaded. They are all on Waypoint. And you don't need an account just your birthdate.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, but dont you need an account to see them in HQ? (Idk..I don't have one) I have seen the eps so far but I wanted a downloadable version... There has to be a way, there'a a vid of it on Youtube...with Spanish subtitles. But not in HQ. So they CAN be downloaded in some way. Western Gen 22:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well then I'm sorry but I don't know how.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I talked to the poster of that video, this is how he said he downloaded it: "I used Screen Capturer at 60 frames/second to record the video while I played it on my screen; and for the audio I used Audio Record Wizard Demo. Then I mixed them together with Sony Vegas." Which I would do myself since I hate asking other people favors, if my computer wasn't crap. >_> I don't know, maybe someone can give it a shot sometime. Western Gen 03:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Got a download! Is it alright if I post a download link to the first MIA episode? =) Western Gen 03:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea... Sure.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) MIA Episode 1: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FPFFTMO5 Western Gen 03:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) New Episode Part 2 New Episode is up (http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/Universe/detail/rvb-mia-episode-3/911333cc-ba30-43ff-aa04-015d6e45e7f6) Oo7nightfire 11:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Maxi vs Mini Wikiapedia redirected Maxi series to Limited series and that article stated "The term is often used interchangeably with '''miniseries (mini-series) and maxiseries (maxi-series)". What is the difference between a maxi & mini series? --Revan's Exile 07:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Time Period When does this take place? Between Seasons 8 and 9? Personally, I believe MIA is non-canon Oo7nightfire 01:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) If I remember Burnie said it was canon. And it takes place sometime during Season 9, likely between Episodes 6-9. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Why are the links for charaters to the epilsion versions? isn't this meant to be out side the unit? 12:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC) wait i was wrong church is in it so it must be episilon 12:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Because anything taking place in the Halo: Reach engine takes place in the Epsilon unit. Halo 3 is the real world. This has been talked about before. >.> —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 14:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Transcript Is anybody here can write the transcript ? I have the shittiest oral comprehension ever :( Thanks Roxas Kanak (talk) 09:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC)